


Kept Boy

by Goofatron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Bottoming from the Top, Cheating, Cock Cages, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Power Imbalance, Revenge, Rimming, Top Pepper Potts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boy toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Tony and Pepper’s relationship has been strained to the point where he doesn’t even look at her anymore. Pepper, fearing their romance has come to an end, discovers Tony and Peter in an not-so professional situation. Instead of becoming angry, she thinks that she just might have found the solution to saving her relationship with Tony.





	Kept Boy

Some part of her knew that it wouldn't last forever. Hell, the whole world warned her of just what she was getting herself into. Still she fought tooth and nail just to prove to the world, and herself, that she was  _ the one _ for the untameable Tony Stark.

 

Their relationship started out with a bang. All fireworks and high spirits. Everyone close to them cheered -- Happy and Rhodey the most. The latter believing that his close friend had finally begun the road to settling down. And in the first couple of years, it seemed that way. Tony paid no mind to any other. No matter how tempting they appeared, he always resisted and came to Pepper smiling with arms wide open. Life illuminated in his eyes whenever he lost himself into hers. She felt like a princess. Finally able to be with her Prince Charming. 

 

Then  _ he  _ came into their lives. More importantly, Tony’s life. His shining new intern. A fourteen year old kid sophomore student who spent his free time swinging building to building in a set of hand me down pajamas. 

 

She remembers when Tony made his first discovery of the wannabe superhero. He came barreling into her office, and luckily she wasn’t seeing important company, or on the phone. But Tony, he rambled on and on about this new vigilante. And when he took out a vial filled with some kind of clear-white gooey substance, and held it in front of her face, the light in his eyes, which was only reserved for her, shone brighter. She should have took that as the first red flag. 

 

But given how Tony had never even met the guy before, she perceived him as non-threatening. 

 

Tony went on tirades for nearly a week over the “Spider-Man” character that all of New York seemed to love. Well, most of them. Of course the tabloids and newspapers thought he was some sort of menace, or even a threat to the general populace. Pepper shook her head, placing the paper down. How idiotic assuming that someone wanting to use their abilities for good was a menace of all things! 

 

As much as she praised the brave young man, she couldn’t feel a bit of animosity toward him when he was all that Tony talked about. Even in their private time where Tony’s attention should be directed to her. Many times, Pepper had to redirect their conversation while they were in their private quarters, and Tony apologized time and time again. When she had to physically drag him away from his lab downstairs, the second red flag should have been the blueprints for a suit, that looked nothing like any of the Iron Man suits, that caught her eye. 

 

But her biggest mistake was convincing Tony to go and meet up with the guy. To finally put it all to rest and see if he was even worth all of Tony’s praise. And when Tony returns that afternoon, she knows the kid, Peter Parker, has exceeded his expectations. 

 

She didn’t get to meet him until several months after the crisis with the accords. After what she heard about him nearly causing a tragic scene involving a Statue of Liberty ferry, she was convinced that Tony had cut the kid out of his life. Saying it was for the best, and that Tony only put him in further danger. She understood but was looking forward to meeting the young boy who caught her fiance’s attention. 

 

And then the incident with the figure known as,  _ The Vulture  _ happened. Where the kid, Peter, nearly escapes being killed in an explosion. The aftermath frustrated Tony. Not the plane going down on the beach of Coney Island, but the fact that the kid just jumped into danger in his goddamn PJs like it  was nothing. 

 

Pepper could only laugh at Tony, “Well, what did you expect? Did you really think he would stop? You only barred him from using your tech; not from being a hero.” 

 

So, here she stood, in front of the smallish boy jittering in place. Wide-eyed and enamored with everything around him. Even the simplest thing caught his attention. Pepper now understood how Tony could attach himself to this excitable creature. Peter was soft-spoken, polite, and was such a sight for sore eyes. His hair seemed feathery; bouncing every time he walked, or moved his head. He also seemed to let his emotions do the talking for him. Cheeks flushing bright pink when he rambled on about similar interests that she neither Happy could understand. 

 

But Tony. He was there at the kid’s side the entire visit. Not taking his eyes off of him for one second. Pepper watched on as Tony became intoxicated within the kid’s presence. Eyes slightly dilating, and smile spreading cheek to cheek ever so slightly. That was the biggest red flag. That was how he used to look at her. 

 

Pepper still refused to think there was anything going on between the two, and silently berated herself for coming up with such a skeptical theory. After all, Tony wasn’t much different when Bruce stayed with them in New York for a couple of years. Then it occurred to her that perhaps Peter was just a rebound in Bruce’s absence. The stress disappeared the more she convinced herself that this was the reason why Tony spent most of his time with the kid. 

 

Even going as far as to have a room at the ready for him when he visited during weekends.  _ Every  _ weekend. Pepper couldn’t help but be annoyed at the boy for monopolizing her fiance’s time. But, Tony seemed so happy. Through thin lips and a steely gaze, she abided by his wishes. 

 

Pepper may as well have just shot herself in the foot, because as soon as the weekend visits happened, she remained forgotten. And the results of Peter’s stay showed through Tony’s actions. He was always locked away in his office, or his lab. Refused to see her, even for lunch. Her calls were ignored. He never said, “I love you.” anymore. Never looked at her with that starry gaze she fell in love with. Barely acknowledged her unless she stood inches from him and even then, it felt nothing more than talking just talking to an acquaintance. Not the man she was supposed to marry within the year. 

 

When they lie in bed together (a rare event in itself) their backs were turned. Every morning she could hear him rise up at 4:15am on the dot. She used to be rustled out of her sleep with a good morning kiss on the cheek. She used to be greeted in the kitchen with an actual good morning kiss, and hot cup of coffee.

 

Pepper stares at the dark and empty kitchen with tears in her eyes, and all she can think of is how she failed her and Tony’s relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> So enters yet another story that I have spent the better part of a year outlining and drafting. I'm not quite done with this one yet though. This one will be slow to update. Like maybe twice a month if I'm lucky. It's just not my focus, but it has been inhabiting my brain, and making it hard to focus on other works. So I'm hoping that getting it out here will fix that. I'm actually working on multiple stories at once. Most of them are 1-shots though. 
> 
> But yes, I really adore this rare OT3. I rarely see anything on it except maybe once every few months? I aim to change that. I also wanna write some explicitly Pepper/Peter stories. Mommy kink is just more my thing, I think lmao.


End file.
